Once Upon a Time
by Lex27
Summary: This story starts during Mal's Once Upon a Time song. Please don't read if you haven't watch Descendants 3. This contains a lot of spoilers. What if the battle ended differently and it was now Mal's turn to be saved. It was her time to finally see her once upon a time...
1. Prologue

**Lex here,**

**This story will start during Mal's Once Upon a time song. PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN DECENDANTS 3. This first chapter is the Prologue, similar to the movies where Mal talks at the beginning. It is describing all 3 films. This story will be based off movies and not books. Disclaimer, all characters belong to Disney. In future chapters I might make characters, but I will try and keep the Decentdants world as much as possible. **

**This chapter is in first tense but the rest will be third**

**Hope you enjoy**

**x**

Once Upon a Time in the Kingdom of Auradon, a girl tried harder, she tried again. Once upon a brave choice, she took a risk and used her voice. This story started because of Prince Ben, the son and heir of King Adam and Queen Belle. This girl was from the Isle of the Lost, where King Adam sent all the Villains and locked them away behind a magical barrier to keep the Kingdom of Auradon safe and peaceful. Prince Ben decided to give the Villains Kids a chance at life in Auradon, believing that they were not their parents and deserved a chance at a better life. He chose, Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos, Son of Cruella De Vil, Jay, Son of Jafar and myself, Mal, Daughter of Maleficent and Hades. When he chose me, he didn't know Hades was my father but I'm skipping ahead.

When we first arrived at Auradon, I hated it but also was secretly amazed by it. During our time in Auradon, Evie, Carlos and Jay seemed to find they places and loved it. I was more set on trying to steal Fairy Godmother's wand for my mother. I even gave Ben a love spelled cookie to make sure I was his girlfriend at his Coronation, where I would be next to him and in reach of the wand. It turns out in the time leading up to the Coronation, I started to get feelings for Ben. I made a chocolate muffin to revise the love spell as I thought him being madly in love with me was just too cruel when the villains would start taking over Auradon. I had planned for him to eat it after but he ate it before. I panicked that he'd broken it but it turns out the spell was broken on our first date at the Enchanted Lake. The waters washed the spell away when Ben dived in. He started to have real feelings for me that day when I jumped in to save him, even though I couldn't swim.

As we stood watching Fairy Godmother crown Ben, I was torn between staying good and grabbing the wand to go back to the Isle with my friends. The days leading up the Coronation, people of Auradon Prep had turned on us, making us out to be the villains we weren't. We decided to show them, we were rotten and planned to take the wand together and blow this popsicle stand but Ben showing me, he really had feelings for me, had me stuck in my mixed emotions.

As I struggled, the wand as snatched from Fairy Godmother by her own daughter Jane. You see in my wicked scheming, I had convinced Jane, that if her mother truly loved her she would make her pretty like she did Cinderella. I changed Jane's hair with a hair spell, the beginning but took it back when she got too confident and spoke harshly to my friends and I.

Jane couldn't control the magic and the wand shot a beam into the air, breaking the barrier around the Isle a little. I managed to get to wand from her before she hurt anyone or herself.

When I had the wand I was struggling again, Ben looking at me like I was good and he had hope in me but he could see me struggle. I told him I wanted to try to be good and he believed in me, saying in his heart he knew, I was.

I spoke to my friends and made them realise that we were not our parents and not the villains we were made out to be. They were happy here in Auradon. Evie was smart and amazing fashion designer, she didn't need a prince as her mother always told her. Carlos was happy with his dog Dude, who would have thought the son of Cruella would love a dog after being told his whole life they were vicious. Jay loved playing Tourney, not stealing like his father made him do on the Isle. And I was happy with Ben and my friends (my family).

Our happy moment didn't last long as my mother appeared, having got through the hole in the barrier. She froze everyone, apart from myself and my friends after I refused to give her the wand. I tried to convince her that love wasn't weak, it made people stronger but she wouldn't listen. My friends and I stood against her as four hearts as one, after a moment her form as a dragon turned into a lizard and the Kingdom was saved. Fairy Godmother said my mother had shrunk to the size of the love in her heart. Part of me likes to think that love is for me.

That evening we had a massive party to celebrate Ben becoming King and the Kingdom being safe again. We were all so happy but the story didn't end there.

Our story continued with Once upon a time there was a girl who fought a dragon and then that beast was me. Once upon a misspent youth she faced herself and spoken the truth. You see everything after the Coronation seemed perfect, my friends were happy. Evie had made her own business, being a fashion designer. After my dress on Coronation day caught everyone's attention, everyone wanted a dress or suit from Evie for The Royal Cotillion. Jay was the captain as the Fencing team and Carlos was happy with Dude and trying to admit to Jane he liked her. Ben and I had been traveling to meet the other royal families of Auradon, the tour was part of the lead up to The Royal Cotillion. The Royal Cotillion was a party to help Ben introduce me as a new lady of the court. Everyone was convinced we would be engaged sooner after because as Jane, Lonnie and Evie said the Cotillion as the engagement to be engaged. This freaked me out a little. I felt my whole life was planned out before me. While the others were happy, I found myself struggling being a new celebrity as Ben's girlfriend. I changed myself to try and maintain a princess-like personally. I spelled my hair blonde and tried to use my mother's spell book to help me be like a princess. Evie warned me to stop using my mother's book to solve my issues but it was so hard not to. I forgot about a surprise picnic date, I had planned for Ben. I had so much to do, I had to use the book to help make the food in time. Our date was going perfectly until Ben discovered my mother's book. I had to explain that I couldn't do it without magic, I wasn't the perfect princess everyone expected me to be. I was a villain kid, I was a girl from the Isle.

I couldn't handle the pressure anymore, I didn't belong in Auradon, I wanted to go home.

I packed up my things and took my mother with me back to the Isle where I felt I belonged.

Evie told Ben I was gone, after I left a message for her to give to him. They decided to try and find me, Evie and the others wanted to help Ben as the Isle could be a dangerous place. Ben tried to convince me to come back with them but I couldn't. I still felt I didn't belong, I loved Ben too much for him to lose the respect of his people because of me. He left me alone as I requested but I could tell I hurt him.

When I thought that was it, Ben and the others would go back to Auradon and I stay on the Isle. Ben got taken by Uma and her gang. Uma, daughter of Ursula, my rival had taken over my turf on Isle and now ruled in my place with Harry, son of Hook and Gil, son of Gaston by her side. Uma hated me since I refused to have her in my squad, I called her Shrimpy and the name stuck.

Uma offered a deal, much like her mother. We had to arm wrestle, if I won I would get Ben back but if she won I would have to give her Fairy Godmother's wand. I lost because she shocked me with her request. I had to get the wand for her or she would kill Ben.

Evie, Carlos and Jay helped me figure out a plan to save Ben. We decided to use Carlos' 3D printer to create a copy of Fairy Godmother's wand, hoping Uma would fell for it, giving us enough time to get Ben safely off the Isle.

As Carlos and Jay made the wand, Lonnie, daughter of Mulan, caught them and blackmailed them to let her help. Which lucky they accepted as like her mother, Lonnie is an amazing fighter.

We agreed to meet Uma and her gang on her boat at noon, exchanging the wand for the king. She was almost fooled by the fake wand as I tricked her into thinking it made a dog talk. Back in Auradon, Dude, Carlos dog ate a truth gummy I had made for Carlos to find the courage to ask Jane to Cotillion which made him speak. He had followed Jay and Carlos back to the Isle when they came back with the fake wand.

Once Uma discovered it was a fake, we all ended up in a sword fight. We won, causing Uma to hate me even more.

On our way back to Auradon, I lost my mother's spell book and things between Ben and I were still rocky. He told me about Uma being bitter about him choosing my friends and I to go to Auradon and forgetting about the other Villain Kids. He even invited her to Auradon but she had refused, he said she seemed a lot like me, when we first met. This caused a very silent and awkward trip back to Auradon.

When we returned I learnt to trust in my friends (my family) again after Carlos made Evie and I included him and Jay in 'girl talk'. I received amazing advice from them both and we all realised we couldn't run from our pasts as that made us who we are and family. We agreed to be honest to ourselves and each other.

In the time leading up to the Cotillion I didn't get a chance to see Ben but Jay told me to go as he promised if I couldn't handle it, he would take me back to the Isle. I would have him and the others by my side. Carlos managed to ask Jane to the Cotillion as his date and she accepted. Jay made Lonnie captain of the Fencing team, as the rules stated a captain and eight men.

Everything seemed to be working out.

I went to the Cotillion alone but I had the support of Ben's parents with Evie, Carlos and Jay waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

Ben arrived soon after and realised I couldn't stay mad at him, seeing him coming to join me. My happy moment was ruined when he told me, he didn't have time to explain.

Uma appeared at the top of the stairs with his beast ring on her finger. I felt my heart break as he declared to everyone on the ship that he loved Uma, in the time they spent together he realised they both had a lot in common and thought similar about the remaining Villain Kids. He announced that the barrier would be removed. They started the first dance in front of me.

Everyone was shocked and stuck by my side. Carlos wishing he never helped save Ben as he and Evie hugged me trying to comfort me. Jay was the one to lead me out and up the stairs, although heartbroken, I was thankful to have my family by my side.

Before we could leave Jane yelled to Lumiere to unveil the present Ben made for me. A beautiful stained glass display. It was us, me with my purple hair and green eyes. He had seen me for who I was all along. He understood I was still the girl from Isle and loved me all the same.

I watched how Ben's face changed looking at the present and how he stopped dancing with Uma, who was desperately trying to get Ben's attention back to her. I realised then that she had him under a love spell. I got Ben to look at me as I told him, I loved him and thanks to him, I knew what love feels like. I kissed him, hoping he'd come back to me. True loves kiss works every time. I got him back.

Uma now angry, I beat her again and broke her spell, tried to jump off the boat. I tried to reason with her, Ben offering her help in helping the Villain Kids on Isle but she was too angry to reason. She jumped overboard, her mother's sea shell necklace glowing. To everyone's surprise the water raised up as Uma appeared in the water as an octopus. She attacked the boat, lashing out with the tentacles, causing waves to crash onto board and the boat to rock.

Seeing her causing danger for the people I love, I lost control. I felt the anger rising inside me, I breathed heavily as my blood felt like it was on fire, I moved away from Ben and my friends, scared I'd hurt them. I never felt my magic like this before. I heard Ben calling for me, I saw the worried look on his face as my eyes glowed green. Earlier in the madness of reports and pressure of being a princess I felt the same but this time it was hard to control. I felt my being change and I was surrounded by purple smoke. I felt myself raise into air. Suddenly I was a dragon. The beast like my mother.

I screamed and a roar came out. After my shock passed, I dived for Uma as she called me out to fight her. I roared and shot fire at her. I was so angry at her, I felt I had this new power and this new power could have killed her. We fought against each other. I think we could have caused serious harm to each other if Ben hadn't dived in and got between us.

He tried to reason with Uma again, this time she seemed to listen. She quietly returned his ring and slipped under water. I watched Ben swim back to the boat where Jay and Carlos pulling him in.

Once he was I flew around a little trying to figure out how to turn back. I aimed for an area no one stood in front of the stained glass display. I felt my being turn back to human as I was surrounded by purple smoke again.

I looked over to find everyone looking at me. I heard Ben and others laugh as I patted areas of my dress still on fire. My dress was now like the one in the stained glass, I was thinking about it as I turned back. I smiled over at Ben as he looked at me smiling. Evie met me at the bottom of the stairs again and we laughed as she patted more smoke, both were shocked, I could turn into a dragon.

I walked over to Ben but before I could hug him, I was handed my mother's spell book, turns out Uma had found it before following us through the barrier. She used it to spell Ben. I looked at the book and then at Ben. I could see him watching me closely. I smiled and walked over to Fairy Godmother. The book belonged in the museum with all other magical artifacts.

Ben smiled at me with pride and I splashed him, starting a splash fight before we all celebrated again. Enjoying the Cotillion, now everything seemed safe again. Our story still didn't end there

Once upon a time a girl flew higher and tried to make things right. Once upon a tie that binds she changed her heart to change their minds. That's got to be my once upon a time. This Story starts at present time but first I will tell you the story until this point. After Cotillion things went back to normal, almost. I was worried Uma was coming for Ben and the Kingdom again. No one had seen her since the night of the Cotillion but Ben and I were happy. My friend were happy. Evie made enough money with her fashion business to buy her own castle and was happy with Doug, Son of Doppy. They had together since our first year in Auradon and Evie realised she didn't need a prince. She fell for Doug when he believed in how smart she could be. Carlos was happy with Jane and Dude. Jay was happy in his sports and his strong friendship with Lonnie. Everything seemed perfect.

Ben and I with the others help decided it was time to give some other Villain Kids a chance at a life in Auradon. We made VK day on the Isle, we stuck up posters and gave kids VK slips to fill in if they wanted to come to Auradon. Evie, Carlos, Jay and Myself had been working hard on this and even had streets and areas on the Isle named after us. On VK day we visited the Isle to choose four VKs to join us in Auradon. From all the applications we chose, Dizzy, daughter of Drizella and granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She is like a little sister to Evie and one of the best hair and fashion accessory designers we know. When I had run away to the Isle she fixed my hair from blonde back to purple which was more like me. Evie even styled people with her accessories for the Cotillion. Dizzy was one of the reasons we created VK day as Evie asked Ben if she could being her over to Auradon before realise more kids needed a chance too. Ben made Evie his royal advisor to help him with this. We also chose Celia, daughter of Dr. Facilier, and Squeaky and Squirmy, the twin sons of Mr Smee. We told them to pack their things and be ready for us to pick them up in a few days. Giving us time to get things ready for them in Auradon.

The day we were due to pick them up was a big day indeed. Ben arranged for a big party outside the front of Auradon Prep, with a platform in front of Beast's statue. I thought it was to make a speech about the new VKs but it was more than that. He was handed a mic by Fairy Godmother and made a short speech about the VKs before turning to me and reminding me that this was the place we first met and how I rocked his world. He quoted part of the song he sang to me on the Tourney field when after he won a game, he burst into song about how he loved me. At the time he was under my love spell and I was shocked at the effects of the cookie. I laughed softly as he bent down on one knee and asked me to marry him, to be his queen. Of course I said yes. Little did I know this moment was about to cause a villain like we had never known. Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip, was watching us. Her heartbroken and dreams crushed again. When I gave Ben the love cookie, he was with Aurdrey. After the song on the Tourney field, they broke up. Leaving Audrey heartbroken. I had stolen her boyfriend. Pretty rotten of me but I didn't realise how much I had ruined at the time. I thought I had just stolen Ben from a spoilt pretty princess who would be fine anyway. But her grandmother was extremely disappointed in her for losing Ben to me. At the proposal she belittled Audrey for not being able to keep him when her mother was able to get Prince Phillip in her sleep. Ouch, even the princes and princesses could have mean relatives. She was not happy at Audrey for failing to secure the family legacy by marrying Ben. Instead he was engaged to me, the daughter of the evil fairy who ruined her daughter's childhood and sent her kingdom to sleep for years.

Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay and I headed over to the Isle to collected the VKs after the proposal. We happily welcomed the new VKs to the limo after they said their goodbyes to their loved ones. Their goodbyes were different to ours, their loved actually seemed like they were going to miss them. The twins were even nervous to leave their father. We promised them, they could come back and visit when they liked.

As the barrier was closing behind the limo. We saw someone with shocking blue hair running towards it, desperately trying to break through. We stopped the limo when we realised it was Hades, the god of the underworld, trying to escape. The boys ran forward to fight him, but with his ember in his hand that was through the barrier, he zapped all of them backwards. I turned into my dragon form, having learnt control when I could do so after Cotillion. I roared and tried to breathe fire at him. But he was strong. I could feel him draining my powers as he zapped me. I could hear Ben calling for me as I tried to breathe fire again, I roared and beat my wings hoping to force Hades back. I heard Jay yell encouragement to me. I gave it all I could, if this didn't work I would be done for, he was draining me too much. It worked and Hades flew back inside the barrier. I landed on the boot of the limo in my human form, struggling to breath as Evie and Ben helped me down. I leaned into Ben and the others looked at me in concern, I held back tears as I explained he was draining me. The whole event was televised in Auradon and the Isle. Audrey trying to convince people, I couldn't protect them when I was struggling. The cheers when I won, broke her.

That night while Ben and I had a meeting with her parents. Audrey broke into the Museum to steal the Queen of Auradon's crown. Which she believed was rightfully hers after a lifetime of planning for it. As she was stealing it she found my mother's Sceptre, pulled in by it's magic and power.

Hades' escape attempt was causing the citizens of Auradon to panic. First my mother, then Uma and now Hades, people were starting to question Ben and his plan for the VKs, everytime the barrier was opened something bad seemed to happen because of it. After Adam and Belle turned to me for advice, I decided the best way to protect the people was to suggest we close the barrier forever, meaning no more VKs and no one going back to the Isle. I felt awful saying this as it ruined Ben and Evie's dream but it was the best way to protect the people of Auradon. My people were on the Isle but now I was soon to be Queen of Auradon, my people were now here.

I lied to Evie, when I told her how the meeting went. She was shocked that Adam and Belle could suggest closing the barrier forever and abandoning the VKs, she presumed it was them to suggested it and not me. I didn't know how to tell her.

A few days later as I arrived at Evie's to meet the other before Jane's birthday party. Audrey appeared with the crown and my mother's Sceptre. The Sceptre had clearly take over her already, it's power feeding her darkest thoughts. I tried to convince her to give it to me, the power too strong for her and the magic too dangerous. She laughed evilly and hit me with the curse of the sceptre. Turning me to an old hag, claiming that Ben would never love me now. The others ran to my aid, just in time to see Audrey before she disappeared in a cloud of pink.

The only thing that could break the curse of the Sceptre and more power than Maleficent's Sceptre is Hades' Ember.

As we discussed this, Celia informed us she is Hades' errand runner and has a key at her father's place to get into his layer. Evie, Jay, Carlos and myself planned to go back to the Isle to get Hades' ember with Celia's help. Dizzy stayed behind to look after the twins.

I spelled bikes to get us across to the Isle. Once there, I returned to normal thanks to the suppression of evil magic behind the barrier. While at Celia's fathers' Carlos turned on a TV showing that Auradon was being cursed to sleep by Aurdrey, the reporter at this time believing it is a vicious rumor as a child of the heroes can't be evil.

After leaving Celia's our bikes are stolen by Harry and Gil, causing Jay, Carlos and Evie to go after them. Celia and I headed to Hades'. Celia guided me through the tunnels of Hades' layer where he has made it seem to be dangerous by playing the noise of his dog barking. He was napping as Celia said he would. I tried to get the ember but we got caught even with Celia's cover story of canned food he was missing. Celia discovered through our interactions that Hades' is my father, having left my mother when I was a baby. I ask him to give me the ember to save Auradon, as a favor for not being in my life for 16 years. To my surprise, after a little convincing he agreed, but warned me the ember could only do so much for me as I am half Hades' and to never get it wet, if the ember goes in water it loses its power. With that Celia and I left, I made Celia promise to tell no one Hades' is my father, as the only other person to know is Evie.

While leaving the Isle, Harry and Gil jumped through the closing barrier. They laughed as they told as they crashed and ruined our bikes. This caused a fight to start between Jay and Harry. Harry knocked the ember from my hand and it fell towards the water. Lucky Uma caught it as she appeared in her octopus form. Once she joined us on land, we all come to an agreement to help Auradon, if I promise to help all the VKs still on the Isle. I promised with Evie assuring Uma that my word was good. Uma kept the ember in her jacket, not trusting me with it.

When we all got back Auradon, we found the news report was true, everyone was sleeping. Harry and Gil excitedly tried food and pickpocketed, Jay trying to stop them. He stopped Harry but let Gil eat fresh grapes after Uma reminded him that the Isle never had fresh food.

Uma and I fought for leadership over the group, she had her squad and I had my gang, we were both natural leaders and it was hard to work with one another. On our search for Ben, we got caught in a room of spelled suits of armour, animated by Audrey in her attempt to stop us. Together as the two groups fighting as one we defeated them.

Uma suggested checking where Audrey was staying. Evie, Celia, Uma and I headed to Audrey's dorm room while Jay, Carlos, Harry and Gil searched for Ben with Dude's help.

In Audrey's room, Uma found her diary in which she wrote how much I ruined her life and how she spends a lot of time at Fairy Cottage, where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather raised her mother.

We headed to Evie's to check on Dizzy and the twins, where we found them and Doug to be sleeping. This was Evie's chance for find out if her and Doug share true love, after some convincing, Evie kissed him. He woke after a little while, pretending the sleep to annoy her. Those two were so sweet. Never tell Evie I said that.

Audrey soon after, spelled Evie's to trap us inside, boarding up the windows and doors. I tried breaking her spell with my own magic but I wasn't strong enough. Uma's sea shell began to glow with magic and with her help, powers united we defeat Audrey again. This moment bonded us and we realised we are a great team. I apologised for calling her Shrimpy and not being friends before when we were younger.

The boys soon joined us after finding Ben. Audrey had cursed him to be a beast like his father after he refused her offer of marrying her instead to save the kingdom. Ben believed she was cursed as she never used to behave like this. The Audrey he knew would never have hurt Auradon. The boys found him in his beast form, Dude having tracked is smell. Jay and Gil bonding on the walk over Gil's excitement over berries on a bush. When they found Ben, he was very angry, having a splinter in his paw. Carlos managed to calm him enough to get the splinter out before Jane stopped him attacking with Enchanted Lake water in water pistol. She escaped the sleeping curse at her birthday party as she dived into the lake. The water could only do so much, leaving Ben in his human form but with a beard and fangs. The beard was kind of cute.

After Carlos gave Jane her birthday present, Jane, Gil and Doug headed to find Fairy Godmother while the rest of us headed to Fairy Cottage, Ben knowing where is was as Audrey used to take him every Godmothers' day.

At the cottage we didn't find Audrey but we found a very shell-shocked Chad, son of Cinderella. He ran screaming about being free.

As we headed to re-think on finding Audrey, I looked around at everyone, all risking their lives to save Auradon, a group of VKs being the heroes. I couldn't lie anymore. I decided to come clean to my friends and family. I admitted I was the one planning to seal the Isle forever, and that I still planned too. Celia angry at me for lying to others and lying to her about seeing her father again, snatched the ember from me and throw it in a bird bath. This caused the ember to go out and even though I tried I couldn't get it to light again. Uma and Harry angry at me too walked away, Uma feeling she was right for not trusting me at first. Evie was very disappointed in me for lying to her, Carlos and Jay. My family.

Before I had chance to explain Audrey turned Evie, Carlos, Jay and Ben to stone. Leaving me alone.

I hurried after Uma and Harry for their help but they didn't want to, they believed I got myself into this mess and I would have to get myself out alone. Standing on the grass alone, I hear Celia call out for my help. She's on top of a tower held captive by Audrey….

This is my moment, my moment to turn things around. To fight for what I believe in, to fight my family, my friends and my home. I can't let Audrey hurt one of my own. I can't let her win.

This is where this story begins

Life is not a storybook, but life unfolds in chapters

Turn the page and start to make amends

There's no pre-written guarantee of happily ever after

Step into your greatness before your story ends

So when your story ends

They'll say once a time a girl flew higher

Once upon a time she made things right

Once upon a tie that binds

She changed her heart

To change their minds

That's got to be my once upon a time

This once upon a time

I'll finally see my once upon a time

This time.


	2. The Battle

Mal heard Celia screaming for her help. She ran towards her cries. She found Audrey holding Celia at the top of the left tower, situated at the back of Auradon Prep.

"Come and get your little friend, Mal!" Audrey yelled down to her as she laughed wickedly.

Mal breathed heavily as she transformed into her dragon form, roaring as she hovered in front of her, facing off with Audrey.

She readied herself to breathe fire but Audrey just laughed

"I wouldn't do that Mal, unless you want to fry your little VK here" she smirked.

Mal stopped, struggling slightly to figure out what to do.

Audrey kept tormenting her. "Oh, Mal. How are you going to protect your Kingdom if you can't save, just one of your people. You will make a terrible queen. Look what happened in the first week of your engagement. The Kingdom has fallen already" she snared "This should have been mine! I was meant to be queen! I would be a better queen!" She yelled "Ben was mine and you stole him. If he wanted a villain for a queen, he can now have one. I will be the greatest villain, this kingdom has ever seen!"

Celia realising Audrey had loosened her grip, took her opportunity and stomped hard on Audrey's foot. She cried out in pain, letting her go from the shock. She turned, growling in anger at Celia

"Oh! You little brat!" she said through gritted teeth, trying to grab her again but Mal stopped her with a jet of fire to separate them. Celia ran to a corner as far away from Audrey as possible in the confined space on top of the tower. Mal drew Audrey's attention back to her with a jet of fire landing beside her, she aimed it well not wanting to harm Audrey, knowing her behaviour right now was due to the overwhelming power of her mother's Sceptre.

Audrey let out a yell of frustration as she shot a bolt of magic at Mal, hitting her right wing. Mal roared in pain as she tumbled a little towards the ground before being able to steady herself with just her left wing. It hurt to use her right. Audrey laughed evilly, seeing Mal hurt. She waited for her response, she may have been evil but she wanted a fair fight. She wanted Mal suffer and feel alone for as long as possible. She watched as Mal blew fire on a large blue jewel in her claws. Audrey frowned distracted in wondering what it could be and what she was doing.

Celia watched Mal and then looked at Audrey seeing her distraction, she ran at her, trying to steal Sceptre but Audrey turned to face her, having heard her footsteps. She grinned and blasted her with another green bolt from the Sceptre. Celia was thrown backwards, screaming as she fell over the edge. Mal let out an agonising roar.

Uma and Harry ran onto the grass in front of the tower, having heard the screams and roars. They watched as Mal tried to ignite Hades' ember. Audrey beginning to attack Mal again. Hitting her with bolts of green but Mal stood her ground, taking the blows as she beat her wings, trying her hardest to ignite the ember.

Uma realising she couldn't do it alone called out to her.

"Mal! I'm here girl! We can do this together!" she yelled. Mal looked down at her and then the ember before seeming to nod.

Uma began to chant "Evil is good as none. When two hearts of magic beat as one!" She continued chanting as she held on tightly to her mother's sea shell, glowing gold with power. Mal concentrated on the ember, her large dragon eyes glowing bright green as she focused most of her magic on the ember.

"HELP!" Celia cried as she hung over the edge, having managed to hold on as she was thrown over the side. She was losing her grip though and it was a long way down. Harry ran to the side on the tower, throwing his false hook to one side and holding his arms out.

"Celia!" He called up "It's ok, I promise I'll catch you!" he looked up at her as she nervously looked down

"Harry! Please Help!" She begged, struggling to hold on with now just her fingertips.

"Celia! Trust me, I will catch you!" he called up with confidence.

Celia took a deep breath and tried to take a moment to ready herself to fall but her grip slipped and she fell towards the ground screaming.

Harry managed to catch her in his arms as promised but he fell to his knees once he caught her, unable to support her weight from that high of the fall. Celia wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok, little one. You're safe now" he said gently as he held her, letting her cry.

Mal's eyes widened as the ember suddenly started to glow blue. Uma's magic and her own had worked together again. Uma let out a cry of delight as she saw it glowing. Mal breathed fire on the ember again, this time igniting it and regaining its power.

"NO!" Audrey cried realising Mal had a magical crystal. In her anger she shot a powerful bolt of green at Mal. Feeling herself force all her anger and hurt towards Mal into it.

This time, Mal counteracted it with a bolt of blue from the ember. She roared and bat her wings as she focused all her energy to power the ember.

Audrey cried out as she held onto the Sceptre with both hands, trying to ground herself as she felt the power forcing her backwards.

Both Mal and Audrey screamed as they tried to control the power they were using.

Uma, Harry and Celia watched helpless. There was nothing they could do. This had gone from a battle between the two girls to a battle between the two crystals. It was fight until one overpowered the other.

Sparks flew from where the two bolts met, sending almost firework like sparks into the sky.

Audrey shook as the Sceptre began to tremble and seemed like it might break. Mal desperately held on to the ember as it seemed to burn in her claws.

After some time, the blue bolt slowly started to overpower the green. Slowly making its way towards Audrey.

They both cried out as they desperately tried to hold on but after a few moments, both girls, let go, unable to hold it, both too drained.

The sky lit up with green and blue as each bolt hit its intended target. The blue bolt hitting Audrey, causing her to being thrown to backwards with force. She collapsed, the crown and Sceptre having being thrown from her. As she lay unconscious, her appearance turned back to how it was before the Sceptre's power had taken hold.

Mal cried out in pain, the green bolt also hitting her in the chest. She tried to control her flying to stay in the air but tumbled downwards instead. She hit the ground hard before being surrounded by a cloud purple smoke as she turned back to her human form. She coughed lightly and staggered to her feet. Uma ran towards her. She noticed Celia safe with Harry before she smiled at Uma, they had won. They had saved the kingdom.

She looked up at the tower concerned for Audrey, knowing a hit like that from the ember couldn't have been good. She started to towards the doors to get to the tower but frowned as she felt her vision going dark and her knees going weak.

Uma caught her as she collapsed her arms. "Mal?" Uma asked softly "Mal, hey come on. We did it!" She said softly "Mal?" She called, before screaming "MAL!"

Mal was suddenly unresponsive in her arms. As Uma watched her normal dark purple hair turn to a shocking pale blue.

The people of Auradon began to wake as the spell had been broken. People who had turned to stone becoming animated again, unharmed. As the kingdom began to wake and slowly figure out what had happened, people felt something was wrong. There was something in the air. Although it seemed a moment to celebrate, the kingdom was safe again. No one felt like celebrating.

People who woke up close to the scene on the battle had heard Uma's scream. The gang and Ben being close enough to hear.

**Lex here,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I have proof read multiple times. **

**I know this was similar to the battle in the movie but this is to make the rest of the story make sense. This is my take on how the battle could have gone. **

**Thanks for reading **

**x**


	3. Hope

Ben frowned as he felt his joints clicking, being able to move again. He looked around at the others, the last thing he remembered was Mal telling everyone the truth. They seemed just as dazed as he did. Evie looking puzzled at him as Carlos and Jay stretched, all seeming stiff due to having been turned to stone.

Ben looked around, remembering Mal had been with them. He remembered moving to comfort her before he was turned to stone. He saw how upset she was at losing Uma's trust and the new found friendship they had formed. He also saw as she struggled with the hurt she caused her family, most of all Evie with her lies and he could see it was breaking her.

"Ma-" He began to call, hoping she was still close by but his voice was cut off with a scream, echoing through the trees, coming from the direction of Auradon Prep. "_MAL_!"

Evie looked at the boys, her boys in panic. That was Uma's voice and it seemed desperate. She could feel an odd weight in her chest as she heard the scream. That wasn't one of anger as she and the others would have expected from Uma, seeing how things had been between her and Mal, before they were turned to stone. It was a cry of genuine loss. Mal was hurt, Evie could feel it in her heart.

She looked at all the faces of their small group, she saw the same panic as hers on each.

"That was Uma" she managed to say but as she was finishing her sentence, Ben and Jay were already running in the direction of the scream. Evie and Carlos followed closely behind.

As the group of four reached the grass garden at the back of Auradon Prep, they found Uma kneeling over somebody on the ground. They could see the golden glow coming from her necklace, so strong it was surrounding her in a golden hue. She seemed to muttering a spell under her breath, desperately saying the words as she leaned over the person on the ground before her.

Evie gasped as she immediately knew it was Mal. She knew as soon as they entered through the archway in the bushes, bordering the grass garden. She stumbled as she ran, Carlos catching her, as the shock of seeing Mal's purple trousers from under Uma, being too much to bare.

Ben and Jay made it quickly to Uma's side. Ben's eyes grew wide as he saw an unconscious Mal, with now pale blue hair. He stood shocked for a moment before dropping to his knees beside them. He watched Uma, hoping whatever she was doing would work.

After sometime had past Harry gently put his arms around Uma.

"Uma, it's not working, hun" he said softly before looking at the others. Evie had seen Mal performing spells so many times she could see Harry was right. The only thing Uma was doing was draining herself. She now noticed the other girl shaking with a build up of sweat on her brow.

Uma shook her head, still trying. She needed to help Mal, this had to work. Evie gently took her hand to stop her before turning to Ben "She needs Fairy Godmother" she said gently to him.

Ben looking close to tears, nodded softly, seeming to break out of his thoughts as he had been holding Mal's hand and playing her hair, quietly asking her to come back. He gently placed his arms under Mal, and stood carefully lifting her with him.

"I'll take her to the infirmary" He said bluntly, he seemed to have lost all joy in his voice, he was clearly hurting. He looked at Carlos as he started to carry Mal away "Can you find Jane? She was looking for her mother. Hopefully they have found her" he said softly "Once you find her, send her to us"

Carlos nodded "Of course" he said softly, looking at Mal and the others before running off to go find Jane.

Ben looked at Uma "Where is Audrey?" he asked a little flatly, guessing something may have happened to her due the spell being broken. Uma nodded toward the tower as Harry supported her. Ben looked toward Jay who nodded in return, having silently communicated to each other. Jay hurried towards the building to find her.

"Go help, Jay" Evie said softly to Harry "I've got her" she said, looping her arm around Uma to offer support. Harry paused a moment before nodding "Look after her and Celia" he said before heading after Jay. Evie nodded as she offered a hand to a very scared and shaking Celia.

Ben carried Mal to the infirmary of Auradon Prep with Evie, Uma and Celia following him. Once there, he carefully placed her on a bed in one of the private rooms. He gently brushed her hair off her face and placing a kiss on her forehead before sitting in the chair beside her bed. Evie gently helped Uma sit on a chair nearby and checked on Celia before sitting opposite Ben.

"She'll be ok. Our girl is strong" she said looking at Mal. She didn't know if she was saying this to comfort herself or Ben more.

Once on top of the tower, Jay and Harry found an unconscious Audrey. Seeing the Sceptre and crown thrown across the floor, they checked if she was breathing, relieved to find she was but weakly. Harry moved to pick her up before Jay.

"I've got her, you let the others know" he said gently, "You run faster than me"

Jay smiled slightly, about to tease him for the compliment. He stopped himself, now wasn't the time. He nodded and headed back to the others. At the infirmary, Uma told everyone present, about everything that had happened in the battle.

The news of the girls, spread quickly through the people of Auradon. Fairy Godmother having being found as quickly as possible, checked them both over. She hated to admit but there seemed to be nothing she could do. The magic that had affected them both was too powerful for even her wand and magic. There were some things even her magic couldn't fix.

She informed Audrey's grandmother and parents that she was slipping away, the amount of power she had used when in the Sceptre's control had been too much for her, being a none magical being. That combined with the hit from the ember was killing her. Adam and Belle tried to support them and Ben as they were present when informed. As much as he disliked Audrey's actions and the fact, she hurt Mal. He didn't want her dead. He understood that Audrey was in pain when behaving evilly.

He sat beside Mal's bed, a few hours later, talking to the group of VKs. Trying to figure out a way to help them both. Fairy Godmother had informed them that Mal's condition was different from Audrey's. The spell, Audrey hit her with was so full of hatred, it had been intended to kill. Audrey wouldn't have known what she was doing when this was cast as the Sceptre had been feeding off her emotions and using that to power the magic.

Luckily, due to Mal being more powerful and a magical being, her own magic had managed to counteract the spell but at a cost. In order for her magic to protect her, it practically drained her of it all. The last of her magic, comatosing her for survival and self-preservation.

Evie looked at Mal as she gently held her hand. She sighed, thinking of ways to help. She hardly listened as everyone else who were talking and planning, bouncing ideas off each other. For some reason the ember on the table beside the bed caught her attention. She noticed it glowing blue.

"Hades" she said softly, cutting through the chatter of the others as they planned.

"Pardon?" Ben asked gently, now looking at her, as was everyone else.

Evie looked at everyone "Hades might help. He is the god of the underworld. He has powers with souls. He might be hope for Audrey" she said softly "and Mal" she added quietly.

**Lex here,**

**Hope your enjoyed this chapter. Again I'm so sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I have proof read multiple times. **

**I will be updating as often as I can **

**Thank you for reading **

**x**


	4. Part Demon

Evie sighed softly as the others seemed confused about her suggestion. They all looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Evie, it's a great idea" Jay said "but we are talking about the god of the underworld here" he pointed out as if it had slipped her mind. "He isn't going to help us. Ben's parents are the reason he is stuck on the Isle. And I don't think we can go asking for favours after we stopped him from escaping and stole his ember"

Carlos nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry E, but Jay's right. It is an amazing idea but there is no way he will help. Mal probably isn't his favourite person right now." he sighed "plus he hates Auradon, he's not going to care about saving Audrey either."

Uma looked between Evie and the boys. She had been thinking the idea over, trying to work out if it was possible, before sighing. "They're right. You remember how Hades just hides in his lair. He hardly ever comes out and when he does, he loves seeing people panic and run in fear" she said "He may be the most powerful being, other than a genie but he isn't a good guy"

"Genie…" Ben muttered, lost in thought. "That's it!" He said, almost excitedly "we can ask Genie to help. We get three wishes!" he almost had a grin. This was it, Genie was the way to save the girls.

His excitement was short lived as Harry raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his plan "Wasn't he freed by Aladdin?"

Ben nodded "He was but he can still grant wishes, he's just not obligated to do so anymore"

Harry seemed to think on this before saying "Aye, but doesn't he have rules. Isn't one something about the dead, souls and stuff? Jay should know all about this"

Jay nodded, he didn't take offence to what Harry stated, he would have in the past but he knew it wasn't a dig at him, this time. Of course he knew all about genies. His father was obsessed with them. Technically speaking outside of the Isle's barrier, his father was one.

"I'm so sorry mate, but he is right. The only thing that could help the girls right now is soul magic. Although Genie would be powerful enough to do so. He never would, soul magic is nasty business. I think it would be similar to his rule about bringing back the dead" Jay looked concerned at Ben as he seemed to deflate.

The room remained silent for sometime after. Everyone lost in their thoughts, slowly feeling more and more hopeless. They were all starting to fear that Audrey could actually die and Mal could be stuck like this forever.

A little voice broke the silence,

"Don't give up on Hades so soon" it said very gently.

Celia was now stood at the foot of Mal's bed. She had heard everything, the group thinking she was sound asleep in a chair nearby. Celia swallowed as everyone suddenly looked at her. She was still extremely shaken from everything that happened on the tower.

"H-he might do it for Mal" she muttered looking to Evie, hoping she would understand.

"It's a lovely thought, Kid" Harry said, speaking up first "but why would he do it for Mal. As Carlos and Jay said he probably hates her." he said gently. He liked her optimism but it wasn't helpful.

Ben gave her a gentle smile "it would the solution but it's just not possible," he said looking from her back to Mal, holding her hand in his.

"But he might do!" She said with more confidence "He is her d-" She stopped herself remembering her promise to Mal.

Evie watched her struggle with her words before realising Celia must have known. She must have discovered it when they had gone to get the ember. She squeezed Mal's other hand as she apologized in her head '_I'm sorry but this is to save you. You can hate me when you wake' _She knew Mal couldn't hear, they weren't connected telekinetically but it made her feel better to do so.

"He is her father," she said, deciding not to sugar coat it as she looked from Mal to everyone in the room. Again they looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

The only sound in the room was the rain hitting against the windows and Mal's light breathing. Everyone was trying to process this information.

Ben's eyes widen slightly as Evie's words hit him. He couldn't bring himself to believe it. His fiance's father was Hades. He knew Mal was powerful and obviously she had a father but never in a million years would he have thought that person was Hades. Looking at Mal, he started to make sense of things. She had been able to use the ember. Hades' ember. She had been able to control Fairy Godmother's wand after Jane was overwhelmed by its power. She had always seemed to have a tinge of blue in her purple hair. Now that hair was a pale blue. Almost the same as Hades'. Fairy Godmother had explained to them it could be a side effect of the magic. This was most likely her natural hair colour. It all made sense now. Mal was the daughter of two very powerful villains. Two, many people still feared. No wonder her magic was so strong, that it had been enough to save her from a killing curse.

Looking at the others, he saw Carlos and Jay were just as shocked. They hadn't known either. Evie was the only person in their original group of four to know. They had grown up with the daughter of Hades. They always thought her father was a mortal being with little significance, her mother always talked so little of him. They remembered Mal asking once after they did a family trees project in school. She had been yelled at and told to never ask again.

Uma broke the silence, laughing softly

"Of course he would be" she said sarcastically. She believed Evie but found it oddly funny. She had always been jealous of Mal. Now having spent time together and connecting, she felt it less but still felt it in someway. Of course Mal would have a god as her father, when her own was a poor unfortunate soul who her mother slept with once. Mal always seemed to have it better.

She now understood how she was so easily wicked and mean, almost evil when they were younger. It was practically in her nature. Although jealous, Uma had admiration for her. She was able to choose good and love over evil, even with it being basically a part of her.

"She's part demon" she said aloud "no wonder she aced Wicked classes" she chuckled. She was trying to ease the tension in the room. It sort of worked as everyone laughed lightly.

Once over the shock, they decided to make a plan to get Hades to Auradon. The VKs knew Hades being Mal's father may mean nothing to him but they had to try. They planned for Ben to send a group of his best guards to the Isle to collect him. He would have no warning. If he refused to come willingly, he would be taken by force. Ben wasn't taking any risks with this. Hades would help his daughter and Audrey, whether he liked it or not.

**Lex here,**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I do read over multiple times :) **

**Please feel free to review, it is great hearing your thoughts and opinions. **

**Thanks for reading. Updates as often as I can **

**x**


	5. Deal with the Devil

Hades scowled at Ben. "You expect me to save this princess" he said the word princess as if it caused a foul taste in his mouth. "You got me here by saying my daughter is in danger and then expect me to save the very person who put her in a coma!" He laughed sarcastically "you are insane, Kid"

Hades stood in Audrey's room, his hands and feet in chains with two guards either side of him. He had been brought to Auradon about an hour ago. Surprisingly the guards explained Mal needed help, Hades came willingly. Hades was suspicious at first but knew something must be wrong if these guards knew he was Mal's father. Ben had sworn them to secrecy as he guessed Mal wouldn't want everyone knowing. Only the VKs and himself knew.

The secret of Mal's father was getting harder to keep through as now, Leah, Audrey's grandmother knew and his parents. All three present in the room and seemed extremely shocked hearing Hades describe Mal as his daughter.

Adam moved to speak but Ben stopped him, giving him a look of he could handle this.

"Hades, sir" Ben said, slightly nervously "I apologise that we got you here this way, but Audrey is dying. We came to the conclusion, you are the only person that is able to save her" he looked at him. "Please help her. I promise if you do, I will help you. I can't promise freedom but I can promise to make it more comfortable"

Hades laughed sarcastically again "Kid, the only thing I want is off that Isle. I'm a god! I shouldn't be there" he looked annoyed "Honestly, if you are going to try and make a deal with the devil, make it more worth my time" he said unimpressed.

Ben looked lost for a moment. Looking to each person in the room before back to Hades.

"Ok" he said softly before repeating himself more confidently "Ok, how about a soul deal?" He offered "mine for hers" he mentioned to Audrey in the bed. She may have done awful things but he couldn't let her die. They had grown up together and he did love her once, he may love Mal more now but he still cared for her.

"No!" Belle said in shock being the first to realise his offer, reaching for her son. "You can't do that" she looked at Ben pleading.

"Mum, it is my fault that Audrey is dying and Mal is in a coma. I fall in love with Mal. I ruined the future Leah had planned for Audrey. I broke her heart" he said gently to her "if this is the only way to make it right I will do it" he gently held her hand, as his father held her close.

Hades watched the three of them before making a noise of furiousion "that's a better deal" he smirked before shaking his head "but I don't really do soul deals anymore," he said, looking to Belle. He looked around the room after before addressing Ben again

"You are so quick to give this princess, a second chance because she is one of your own. But villains you lock away because we are too evil to be given the same chances" he looked at Adam, who seemed to swallow guiltily.

"I'm trying to change that" Ben said softly

"I have seen your efforts, Kid" Hades said "but you will have to find help somewhere else" he said softer "now if you don't mind I would like to head to my cell" In a moment of anger earlier, Ben had warned Hades he would put in the dungeons below, the Beast's castle.

Ben sighed hopelessly before nodding to the guards to take him. He was running out of time to think of another way to save Audrey. He knew he had lost this chance though, as much like Mal, Hades had made up his mind and there was no changing it. He started to think that he may have to convince Genie to help.

"Hades, wait!" Evie called as she hurried after him and the guards. She had been in Audrey's room, to support Ben. The others staying with Mal. She understood why he didn't want to save Audrey but she had to try and convince him. She knew that if Mal woke to find Audrey had died, she would never forgive herself.

Hades raised an eyebrow at her as he forced the guards to stop, having stopped abruptly, hearing her call.

Evie swallowed lightly as she thought over what she needed to say.

"I know" she started "I know, Audrey is the reason, Mal is like this and I understand why you have refused to help. Audrey doesn't deserve saving for what she has done. I get that, like you said if it was a villain, they would have never been given this chance," she sighed "but saving her, would save Mal" she said softly. Hades looked at her questioningly "I know that sounds dramatic but it would. If Mal woke to find Audrey died as a result of their battle, it would destroy her. It would change her. She would feel so guilty and blame herself." She explained, "She may seem tough, which she is but she has a kind heart. She always has" she sighed again as Hades listened, letting her speak. "You have always been the villain. Maybe now you could be the hero in Mal's story. Prove to everyone villains can do good too"

Evie reached for his hand as he didn't reply.

"Please just think about it" she said softly before heading back to the room.

Hades had a small smile on his face as he felt a weight in his hand. His ember. Evie had secretly handed it to him, hoping she'd done the right thing.

"We could try the Genie" Ben suggested to Adam and Belle before looking over at Evie as she walked back in.

"He could do it, Son" Adam said "but he-" he was cut off by a voice in the doorway

"He would just mess it up and not do it so well" Hades said with a smirk, loving the looks on everyone's faces. "I'll help for Mal" he said, looking at Evie who gave him a soft smile back.

He held his ember tightly, his hair suddenly coming to life with his classic blue flames. He made a noise of satisfaction "I've still got it" he grinned, again loving the shocked looks.

"I kind of need my hands," he said, mentioning to the chains. "I promise I won't do anything funny" he said "fingers are uncrossed" he said wiggling his fingers

After a moment Ben nodded to the guards as Hades breathed a sigh of relief, before moving to the end of Audrey's bed. "Move back, things could get intense" he said looking at everyone who were watching him closely. They did as told.

He waved his arms over Audrey, the ember glowing brightly blue. The glow seemed to fill the room as Hades worked his magic. It took a few minutes before he stopped.

He looked at everyone again "She's ok now" he said "she should wake soon" he walked back over to the guards, who chained him again.

"Thank you" Ben said softly as Leah moved back to Audrey's side

Hades nodded at him "I'm keeping you to your promise, Kid" he said with a pause long enough to panic Ben for a moment before saying "helping make the Isle more comfortable" he smirked.

Ben breathed a laugh and nodded "Of course sir" he smiled at him "I'll try my best" he said "I can have the guards take you to Mal?" He offered

Hades nodded "that would be great" he said softly, clearly worried for his daughter. He had been told by Fairy Godmother that her magic had caused the coma and he knew it was her magic core. He had to see her.

"I'll be there soon" Ben said as the guards took him away. Hades just seemed to nod to him and give Evie a gentle smile.

**Lex here, **

**Sorry it has been a while since an update. Christmas time is very busy.**

**Apologies for any grammar or spelling errors **

**Thank you for reading **

**Hope you have lovely Christmas and New Year **


End file.
